Lucky Horror Show
is the twenty-ninth episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. Synopsis In order to gain the ability to use Climax Form better, Ryotaro uses a haunted house challenge to inspire the Imagin to work together in harmony. Plot The Tarōs attempt to all possess Ryotaro at once, but it ended up with them controlling him in a mixed up fashion before getting out when Ryotaro was close to collapsing from the strain. Later, it is revealed that Airi is supporting a courage test at the new haunted attraction that has opened up in town, with the prize being having a spot of tea with her. Ryotaro sets up his own prize by allowing the Tarōs to take full control of his body for a whole day if they win, planning to perfect their teamwork in that fashion. While Ryotaro waits in line with Hana and a nervous Deneb, learning that the closed Fureaichou School happened to be where a murder was said to had occurred, a man named Machida is watching the people entering with an Imagin behind him. After Hana was disqualified for being easily scared by the first "zombie", whom she decked out, U-Ryotaro goes in and casually walks through the various "ghouls" until Momotaros takes over to speed it up. But once scared by a small chihuahua statuette, Kintaros takes over, only to open a door to a disqualifying room with Ryutaros upset that he does not have his turn. While the Tarōs argue over who is to blame, Machida enters the building as the Wasp Imagin attacks those who got to the classroom checkpoint. By the time Momotaros sensed the Imagin and Ryotaro gets to Machida, the contract is already complete and the Imagin travels back to December 5, 2005, when Machida committed manslaughter. Meanwhile, Deneb contacted Yuto about the Wasp Imagin, but during his call panics over a frightening part of the exhibit. Deneb's silence after the call forced Yuto to waste one of his two last cards, only to find Deneb alright. Ryotaro goes back in to fight the Wasp Imagin in Plat Form, convincing the Tarōs to go Climax Form. Though the quartet are unable to at first, it was their need to help Ryotaro that allowed them to achieve Climax Form and destroy the Wasp Imagin with Boistous Punch. Back the present, it turns out the "victim" was the neighborhood chairman, who staged the attraction to drive Machida out. With only one Zeronos card left, Yuto is upset and a Deneb blames himself for the situation, leaving Yuto in shame. Forms *Den-O: Plat Form, Climax Form *Zeronos: Altair Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Chief Officer: *Zombie: *Ghost: * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Wasp Imagin: Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, . DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Lucky Horror Show, Madam, How About the Fireworks?, Ai Need Yu and Last Train Card Zero. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 18 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Episodes